Un nuevo comienzo en Slytherin
by Mephisto Reffart Lark Kukabara
Summary: Un Harry mas oscuro. Un comienzo en una de las casas con mayor respeto en el mundo mágico. La lucha de la sangre limpia contra la sucia. sin apoyo de amigos, un mundo mágico que cree que es el próximo heredero de Slytherin, todo mientras Harry es perturbado por unos sueños raros podran ayudarlo a salir adelante cuando siempre a sentido la soledad. No siempre el final es feliz


**********DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece son propiedad de J. y la WB. Lo unico que me adjudico es la historia

**Capitulo 1- Un Slytherin**

Sorpresa era lo que Harry sintió al ver cómo le proponían enseñarles en la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras. La sorpresa no era porque vinieran a decirle que el profesor a cargo no estaba en condición de enseñarles. Lo sabía de ante mano, Umbridge no era por así decirlo "una gran maestra" intento ver en sus caras una explicación lógica ¿una broma? No, no parecía que se estuvieran burlando de él. Solo se quedo en silencio sin moverse de lugar e intentando que su cabeza codificara las palabras que había recibido hace unos momentos. El sabia que tanto los hermanos Weasley y Hermione Granger le estaban proponiendo era una completa locura.

-¿Y qué dices? - Fueron las palabras que lo devolvieron de su letargo autoimpuesto. Se sentía como un estúpido por haberse quedado callado por ese tiempo. Suspiro.

- No sé, la verdad todavía no entiendo ¿porque yo? – Solo vio como la castaña hacia un mohín con la boca, en forma de reproche como si de verdad tuviera que contestar esa pregunta, como diciéndole "estúpido" al solo pronunciar eso. Y ahora si se sentía estúpido.

- No tenemos a nadie más - Y de nuevo eso.

- Oh – exclamo de sorpresa – Esa no es una respuesta muy lógica ¿no crees? Granger. Además es una completa locura lo que me proponen, – Fue todo lo que dijo. Sin más se voltio sobre sus pasos y empezó a retirarse del lugar – ¡_Un momento_! – fue la voz de la pelirroja que lo llamo apenas había empezado su salida de ese lugar.

Harry no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento con esas personas. No es que les parezcan desagradables pero ellos representaban todo lo que en un momento aspiro ser. Simplemente se detuvo y giro un poco su cabeza para verlos sobre su hombro derecho – No tengo nada más que decir, y menos a unos Gryffindors – Fue todo lo que dijo, para voltear y seguir su camino antes que lo interrumpieran nuevamente.

Porque nunca podría haber cooperación entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

- ¡Las distinción de las casas no debería importar! – fue lo último que pudo escuchar por parte de la castaña, que puso sus brazos sobre sus costados apretando los puños y mordiéndose los labios en señal de desesperación. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse a seguir su camino. El mejor que nadie sabía que su nueva profesora Dolores Umbridge estaba prácticamente ensañándoles nada, solo lo básico para poder pasar sus TIMOS pero ¿A quién le interesaba solo eso? Por lo menos a Harry no, y más aun por lo que sé a convertido en una tradición anual "_tratar de sobrevivir ese año_" se dijo a sí mismo, provocando una ligera sonrisa ante ese recuerdo de cómo ha estado viviendo desde que entro en Hogwarts. Así que esa enseñanza mediocre realmente le molestaba un poco pero no era algo que le afectara mucho, así que no tenia porque tomar cartas sobre el asunto como trataban de hacerlo aquellas personas.

- Vienes distraído, Potter – Harry solo se paro y volteo a los alrededores, ladeo un poco su cabeza y miro a la persona que tenia al frente suyo "tal parece que si lo estaba" contesto mentalmente, aunque sabía que fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta – Y… ¿qué querían esos Gryffindors? – su voz sonaba pretenciosa. De cabello rubio y tez blanca, su estatura era casi la misma que Harry pero sobrepasándolo por unos centímetros. Dejo su revista a un al frente del sofá de donde se encontraba sentado, en una mesa de estar. Levanto la ceja y miro a Harry, mientras este solo enfoco su mirada a la revista que dejo en la mesa "Los secretos de la riqueza" fue lo que leyó en la portada

- Es raro – fue todo lo que respondió. El rubio solo levanto su ceja, en señal de no entender a lo que se refería con esa respuesta mientras avanzaba hacia Harry, acomodando su capa de la más fina tela y lo paso de largo hacia lo que parecía un mini-bar que se encontraba al lado del pasadizo por el cual Harry había ingresado a la sala común de Slytherin sin darse cuenta.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta

- No, no lo hace Malfoy. Es solo que verte con ese tipo de revista es un poco extraño. Estoy seguro que de forjar riquezas tu familia es bien conocedora de esos temas y a todo esto ¿Cómo sabes que los Gryffindors querían algo de mí? – Camino directamente al sofá en donde se encontraba Malfoy anteriormente, sentándose en él y tomando la revista. Fijo su mirada en ella, y le hecho una ojeada para luego dejarla en su lugar. Simplemente ese tipo de lectura no era para él, definitivamente.

- Los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle te vieron en el corredor hacia el mirador, cuando venían de la biblioteca – Del mini-bar solo saco una bebida y lo volvió a cerrar pero al último momento lo volvió a abrir para sacar un ligero refrigerio de ahí. Cuando volteo su mirada gris, volvió a elevar una ceja al notar la mirada penetrante del pelinegro sobre el- si lo sé, es raro escuchar esa oración. Más aun cuando la lectura y esos dos no van de la mano que digamos.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Los mande a que trajeran algo para leer, pero ya ves – dijo, señalando la revista sobre la mesa – eso es lo que ellos llaman "lectura de provecho" idiotas – su tono de voz era indiferente pero al llegar al frente del sofá donde ahora Harry estaba posado, decidió en sentarse en el de enfrente mirando la sala común iluminada por lámparas de techo iluminando toda su verde belleza con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles – ¿y bien?

- Nada en realidad – Sabia que no tenia caso decirle a Draco sobre el pedido de que les enseñara a algunos alumnos de Hogwarts dado su historial con la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras, era algo que no tenía pensado aceptar y por ello, era un desprecio de tiempo hablar sobre el tema – cosas insignificantes. Fue una pérdida de tiempo tan solo detenerme.

- Por supuesto. Esos traidores de la sangre de los Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger no se pueden esperar otra cosa – Se movió un poco de su lugar, mientras veía como Draco le daba un sorbo a su bebida y es que aunque él estuviera en Slytherin no compartía como muchos en esa casa, la idea de la preferencia de la sangre y su pureza. Un pensamiento que varios de su casa, compartían pero como él, es mejor no sacar a la luz ese pensamiento. Algunas veces es más inteligente ignorar algunos temas. No por nada estaba en aquella casa que se caracterizaba por la Astucia y la inteligencia, para aspirar a la grandeza. De todos modos como podría estar de acuerdo con eso, cuando su madre descendía de los muggles.

Después de un tiempo de estar en la sala común de su casa, Harry se despidió de Draco y Blaise que había llegado con ellos para entablar conversación, luego se dirigió a su dormitorio para adentrarse a él. Lo que más agradecía de estar en su quinto año era que ahora ya no compartía habitación con sus compañeros gracias a las ventajas que le propiciaba estar en esa casa. Cuando te vez rodeado de personas que procuran la clase económica y social, trae ciertas ventajas sobre otros. Un claro ejemplo de ello era la familia Malfoy, el padre de Draco era el tipo de persona que nunca permitiría que su hijo pasara incomodidades y ese pensamiento lo llevaba a hacer "Donaciones en pro a la educación de los alumnos de Hogwarts" como él les decía. Que esas donaciones le daban ciertas ventajas sobre el instituto y una de ella era de la que ahora estaba disfrutando, además de que la mayoría de los padres de los integrantes de esa casa pensaban igual.

Al llegar a su recamara lo único que hizo fue recostarse, no tenía mucha ganas de dormir simplemente estaba agotado.

Una sonrisa en su rostro se formo a recordar las palabras de Hermione _"__¡Las distinción de las casas no debería importar!"_ por un momento ese recuerdo lo hizo estremecer pero la sonrisa se borro de su rostro al instante. El mejor que nadie sabía que eso era una gran tontería. Ya que la rivalidad de las casas, no, en el mundo mágico es algo que tienen muy arraigada desde tiempo atrás y es por eso que por un momento esas palabras lo llenaron porque si fueran ciertas el no estaría solo, si fueran ciertas el tendría verdaderos amigos y si fueran ciertas el no sería repudiado casi todo Hogwarts al quedar en la casa de las serpientes en su primer año donde al llegar fue casi proclamado como una celebridad y con el paso de tiempo solo paso a convertirse en "El heredero de Slytherin" después de su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Y con ese último pensamiento empezó a adentrarse al mundo de los sueños.

-¡Es un idiota! – Fue lo que exclamo molesta Ginny Weasley a llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor junto con sus hermanos y su amiga Hermione.

Hermione solo siguió su camino hacia uno de los sillones mientras sacaba un libro y se ponía a leerlo. Tanto como los gemelos y Ron solo suspiraron y se fueron a sentar en otro de los sillones de la sala.

-¡Y ustedes! ¿Cómo es que están tan tranquilos? Cuando fracaso nuestro plan

-Desde un principio te habíamos dicho que posiblemente se negaría a ayudarnos, Ginny – Contesto Hermione desde su lugar.

- Además hermanita – Dijo Fred

- Nosotros podemos enseñarles – Termino su hermano gemelo

- Oh, Ni loca. Ustedes solo estarían enseñando a escapar de clases y romper cosas, no sirven para enseñar

- Hermano casi tan guapo que yo. Nos acaban de ofender – Dijo Fred en modo dramático

- Lo sé hermano no tan listo que se llama Feorge

- Se pueden callar un momento. Tenemos que ver qué podemos hacer con respecto a las clases – Dijo ya un irritado Ron

- Estas escuchando lo mismo que yo, hermano no tan guapo – Fred se puso al lado de su gemelo pasando un brazo por su hombro

- Si, hermano no tan listo. El prefecto nos acaba de llamar la atención ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –

- ¿Tal vez correr?

- ¿Volar en nuestras escobas?

- O tal vez… - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras a Ron por una extraña razón le dio un escalofrió por la espalda

Hermione y Ginny se fueron a su dormitorio con una gran sonrisa en la cara pero antes que cerraran la puerta se escucho un "¡No!" que resonó por toda la casa de los leones.

-¿Tu hermano estará bien? – Pregunto Hermione

- Si, no te preocupes – En eso se volvió a escuchar el mismo grito – O quien sabe – fue todo lo que dijo con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Hermione se encontraba alistándose para irse a dormir, ya que había sido un día de verdad agotador al estar buscando a Harry Potter toda la tarde y además de eso agregarle la compañía de los gemelos y Ron, bueno más bien de los gemelos ya que con Ron aunque estuvieran en el mismo año (sin contar el año mayor que era por el gira tiempos) y la misma casa nunca fueron algo así como amigos. Ginny solo se levanto de su lugar mientras decía un ligero "vuelvo" y se dirigía a tomar un ligero baño y ponerse algo cómodo para pasar la noche. Hermione la vio salir y solo enfoco su vista de nuevo a su pijama para verde y eso le recordó los ojos de cierta persona que habían buscado toda la tarde.

–Ese fue un año un poco agitado – Fue lo que se dijo a sí misma, al recordar su primer año cuando conoció a ese chico de mirada verde.

– Gryffindor

Fue el grito que resonó por toda la sala al haber pasado uno de los de nuevo ingreso con el sombrero seleccionador y ahora, ahora era su turno. Respira y mantente firme era lo que se decía a cada momento y es que por mucho que allá leído todas las experiencias en ese nuevo mundo eran eso, nuevas.

– Vaya, vaya aquí tenemos algo muy interesante – Fue lo que dijo el sombrero seleccionador al momento de ser puesto en la cabeza de Hermione

– ¿Interesante? – Fue lo que se pregunto Hermione al escuchar las palabras del sombrero.

– Si pequeña. Tienes unas cualidades muy interesantes…- Hermione solo se sentía rara por esas palabras pero recordó lo que le habían dicho sus padres _"Se fuerte Hermione" _y ahora más que nunca lo sería si no por ella, por sus padres.

– Y eso debes ser, señorita Granger. – Hermione solo se le quedo viendo un segundo pero antes que el sombrero le respondiera algo a su mirada ella se dijo a sí misma "_Claro, una de las habilidades del sombrero"_ – Valiente y lista dos muy buenas cualidades pero eso me lleva a un gran dilema –

-Y se podría saber cual dilema, si no es una molestia – Le respondió Hermione

-¿En qué casa ponerte? Eres Leal como una Hufflepuff, tienes el valor de una Gryffindor y la Inteligencia de una gran Ravenclaw.

Hermione solo se quedo pensando en cada una de las 4 casas nobles que tenia la escuela. Recordaba como a leer "la historia de Hogwarts" fueron fundadas las casas y al principio no le interesaba en cual quedar ya que cada una de ellas tenia aspectos positivos como negativos; En Ravenclaw tendría el reto intelectual al estar rodeada de los más listos de Hogwarts y eso la ayudara a subir su promedio, en Hufflepuff tendría amigos leales y considerados de los cuales nunca tuvo en su anterior escuela por el mismo motivo por el cual ahora la pondrían mandar a Ravenclaw, ella siempre añoro tener una amistad verdadera con alguna persona de su edad ya que por lo general se le daba mas fácil convivir con personas mas grandes, pero como si alguien hubiera prendido un interruptor de en su cabeza pensó en Gryffindors, en esa casa tendría algo que no tiene valentía, esa valentía que tanto ha necesitado para apartar esa timidez. Ella sabía que si se iba a Ravenclaw enriquecería algo que por ella misma ha estado estimulando que es la inteligencia, en Hufflepuff tendría amigos sí, pero sería solo por ser personas leales y con ética pero nunca un verdadero y mejor amigo.

-Gryffindor – Fue todo lo que dijo Hermione

- Ja ¿y porque quieres ir a esa casa? Tú quedarías perfectamente en Ravenclaw y más por esas grandes conjeturas que acabas de tener señorita Granger – Hermione solo se mordió el labio inferior como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o desesperada.

-Porque no soy valiente y quiero serlo; si un día logro hacer amistad con alguien quiero que sea por mis meritos y no de otros, quiero levantarme y no arrepentirme de mis decisiones y porque si de verdad quiero amigos debo de ser valiente al afrontar las burlas y ya no esconderme tras un libro – dijo débilmente pero luego levanto su cabeza del sueño y dijo firmemente – QUIERO YA NO TEMER – Fue lo que pensó con convicción

-Muy bien señorita Granger, usted ira a… - El sombrero seleccionador y eso una pausa como si estuviera meditando su decisión mientras Hermione se volvió a morder ligeramente el labio inferior – GRYFFINDOR

Cuando se fue al lugar que le correspondía a los de Gryffindor en el gran comedor no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, había elegido un camino que le costaría más que otros pero sabía que lo podría lograr.

Después de varios chicos y chicas fue el momento del último en pasar, Harry Potter.

Hermione solo fijo su vista en él y vio como todos los alumnos de todos los grados guardaban silencio. Cuando el llego a tomar asiento y esperar a que le pusieran el sombrero, no pude evitar escuchar comentarios sobre él.

-Mira es Harry Potter

-El que sobrevivió de tu-sabes-quien-

-Mira su cara.

- No, mira sus manos como se mueven

Y varios comentarios que denotaban que estaban pendientes en cualquier movimiento que el hiciera _"Si no es un bicho raro" _se dijo mentalmente al ver como todos lo estudiaban pero no pudo evitar ver esos ojos verdes tan profundo, tal parece que también estaba teniendo una conversación con el sombrero

-Lástima que no podamos escuchar lo que están diciendo – fue lo que pensó al ver la mirada de Harry y la cara (Bueno, parte frontal) del sombrero seleccionador.

Ya que como todos sabían el sombrero seleccionador puede leer los pensamientos de la persona que lo tenga puesto y responderle en los mismo.

-SLYTHERIN

Fue el grito que saco de su ensoñación a Hermione y notaba como todas las casas guardaban silencio y de repente los de Slytherin festejaron por el nuevo miembros que tendrían ante ellos.

Al terminar la ceremonia de selección de casas a los nuevos alumnos, Hermione se fue a lo que sería su nuevo hogar por el tiempo que estudiara ahí. Al terminar de dejar sus cosas en el, tomo el pequeño despertador muggle (como les decían en ese mundo) que le regalo su madre. Era de color verde claro de forma de un pequeño libro que se abría por la mitad y mostraba un diente _"Tenían que ser dentistas"_ pensó al ver la extraña forma y recordar lo dicho por su madre a la hora de mandarlo a hacer _"Si te vas de la casa te llevaras algo tuyo como nuestro" _lo puso en su pequeña cómoda y lo encendió.

El despertador se abrió y al hacerlo mostro el pequeño diente que traía integrada una bocina que repetía un ligero:

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip

Hermione se levanto de su cama y fijo su vista al "su máquina del demonio" como le decía Ginny pero… ¿GINNY SEGUIA DORMIDA? No eso no lo aceptaría, siempre era lo mismo y por eso llegaban tarde a las clases.

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, ¡GINNY! – Grito Hermione desde su cama para luego arrojarle la almohada y Ginny despertara pegando un grito y casi cayéndose de la cama – Hasta que te despiertas, levántate que se nos va a hacer tarde para las clases y sabes bien que no te dejare faltar – fue todo lo que dijo para empezar a arreglarse para sus preciadas clases.

- unos de estos días, unos de estos días Hermione – Dijo con su puño levantado al cielo y los ojos iluminados, Hermione solo volteo a verla y la vio en su extraña pose y solo sonrió

-Si uno de estos días, te levantaras sin saliva en la cara – Dijo en tono de burla y salía hacia el baño mientras reía.

Ginny solo se puso toda roja y usando la manga de su pijama de conejitos para limpiarse

Una vez que llego adentro se desvisto y se metió a la ducha para despabilar un poco

-¡Sí, eso también uno de estos días Hermione! – Grito a todo pulmón Ginny desde la habitación. Solo causo una gran risa que no pudo evitar – Si, definitivamente Gryffindor fue una gran elección – Se dijo a si misma al recordar su sueño.

Sudor, miedo y fatiga era lo que estaba sintiendo Harry. Se levanto completamente abrumado y recordando el sueño que tuvo. Estiro su mano hacia la cómoda y tomo sus lentes mientras su respiración se normalizaba un poco. Siempre era lo mismo al ir a dormir pero esta vez fue… diferente. Se sintió ¿real? No, ya era imaginación la suya. Era imposible que todo eso fuera real; las risas, personas, el tacto, la tortura, el tiempo y las muertes.

La primera fue una serpiente de gran tamaño que pasaba por sus pies, simplemente la fue siguiendo con la mirada pero al arrastrase unos metros empezó a subir unas escaleras viejas,a las cuales el después empezó a subir lentamente, al momento que llego al ultimo escalón un hombre de aspecto flaco, cabello negro y de piel clara que lo miraba fijamente y luego hacia una reverencia.

-Todo está listo mi señor – No entendía que pasaba ¿Por qué ese señor le hablo con tanto respeto? Por un momento sintió euforia, nunca nadie se dirigió a el así pero luego de que aquel hombre abriera la puerta se quedo prácticamente helado al ver a una señora con un niño a sus brazos en ese pequeño cuarto.

La señora tenia un aspecto regordete, la cabellera negra, su piel era un tono café claro y solo vestía un vestido largo de color blanco, bueno era blanco ya que estaba completamente sucio.

Al momento que lo vio ingresar a la habitación solamente tomo a su pequeño hijo de forma alarmante. La pequeña camiseta del niño solo se estrujo mas por las manos de su progenitora que se aferraba a el, intentando cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

No supo cómo ni cuándo pero de un momento estaba muy cerca de la madre y su hijo que claramente estaban llorando. El niño no pasaba de los 8 años y se aferraba fuertemente a su madre mientras esta hacia lo mismo.

-CRUCIO-

-CRUCIO-

Era las palabras que rezumbaban en toda la habitación mientras la madre se retorcía de dolor al igual que su hijo. No lo podía creer y menos al notar que esa voz salía de su garganta. Notaba como las palabras se deslizaban por su boca y como su mano se movía de un lado a otro de forma firme.

-Jajajajajajaja, crucio, crucio, crucio jajajajaja – No podía, no podía ser el que estuviera haciendo todo eso y más al ver como el niño poco a poco dejaba de llorar y solo se retorcía de dolor mientras su madre lo intentaba proteger con su cuerpo pero al parecer era inútil todo eso.

Sacudió su cabeza, debía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza

-Fue solo un sueño Harry- Se repitió una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a comer algo en el gran comedor

Al llegar solo paso por un poco de fruta hoy su cuerpo o más bien su estomago no podría aguantar algo pesado.

Hermione y Ginny llegaron al comedor. Hermione solo tomo un poco de cereal y yogurt, mientras Ginny le hacía buen honor al apellido Weasley y tomaba un poco de todo

-No sé cómo puedes comer todo eso y no engordar – antes que Ginny le respondiera Hermione agrego – No déjalo. Nosotros las mortales tenemos que cuidarnos… gracias que no tienes el habito de consumo que el de tu hermano – lo dijo en susurro esto último intentando que Ginny alcanzo a escuchar

-HEY – dijo ofendida – bueno tienes razón – volvió a comentar pero ahora en un tono feliz

- Bipolar – Sonrió Hermione mientras recorrían el camino hacia su habitual lugar.

Después de unos momentos ahí llegaron los gemelos Weasley con una gran sonrisa cada uno.

-Hola hermana no tan alta como yo – dijo George

-Y hola amiga de nuestra hermana no tan alta como nosotros – Completo Fred

- Oh esas sonrisas – Los miro Ginny- ¿Que hicieron? – Los gemelos solo ampliaron la sonrisa ante esa pregunta.

Harry estaba por terminar su desayuno cuando llegaron Draco seguido de Crabbe y Goyle como siempre, y le seguía Blaise. Los 4 tenían una gran sonrisa

-¿Es el día de todos felices menos yo? – Pregunto Harry.

-Oh Potter solo espera unos minutos y hoy también será tu día – Dijo Draco.

Harry no quería quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar, se sentía muy cansado por no poder dormir bien pero si algo había aprendido de Draco era que si lo decía de esa forma tenía que ser algo muy bueno. Volteo a un lado y vio al otro lado del comedor como Los 3 Weasley y Granger reían de las ocurrencias de los gemelos… un momento ¿3 Weasley? Ahí faltaba uno de ellos y era lo más raro por lo general es de lo primeros en estar por esos lugares más a las horas de las comidas o entre sus rondas como prefectos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando veía a un Ron Weasley caminar con cierta incomodidad como si se hubiera bajado de un caballo y este lo tumbara. Su caminar era bajo y con las piernas abiertas mientras sacaba el trasero y daba ligeros saltos como en un intento de ¿rascarse?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Fue el sonido que todo aquel que estuviera en el comedor expreso al verlo. Mientras unos gemelos empezaban a tomarle fotos y exclamando cosas como:

-Hermano no tan guapo, me atrevo a decir que admiro tu don de la bromas – dijo George

-No hermano no tan listo y carismático yo admiro el tuyo – Respondió Fred

- Idiotas – Mascullo Ron mientras se dirigía por un gran plato de comida y Hermione se le quedaba viendo como ¿Aun así vas a comer? Ron solo se encogió los hombros y empezó a masticar sus sagrados y benditos alimentos.

**¿Reviews?**

**PD: Si ven errores... PERDÓNENME TAMBIÉN SOY HUMANO XD**

Bueno es todo de mi parte xD


End file.
